The Missing Pieces
by Starfool
Summary: How did Miko get her hands on the Angels Gabriel, Raphael, and Jophiel? Just one take on how it may have happened. Rated T just in case.


**Well, here we go, a new fanfic. Many thanks to UnSTaBle Existence for betaing this chapter. Enjoy!**

Two figures stood at the top of the hill overlooking Highwater Town and Highwater Ruins. One of them was a blond, blue-eyed woman who grinned like a shark that had just found it's next meal. "God damn it, it's about we got here!" She rubbed her hands together. "I can practically taste the history and O-Parts just waiting to be found!"

The other figure learned lazily on their luggage. He shook his head, his rich brown hair becoming even messier at the movement. How does one taste history? "That's great Cordie, but it's getting dark. I'm not carrying your luggage all night."

"I know, I know," she sighed as she waved his words away and pulled out a rather worn guidebook. Leaving all the bags with her companion, she started the trek downward. "I've got it all taken care of!"

He responded by throwing her suitcase at her, and considered himself lucky when it missed.

Highwater Ruins was by no means huge or overflowing with O-Parts, but it was big enough to attract a fair number treasure hunters and archeologists. Nothing of great importance had been found there as far as the everyday person knew, so there was an endless supply of hope available to those wishing to find something. About an hour walking distance east was Highwater Town which, like the ruins, was neither large nor unusual to the common eye. Although none of the local folk went near them, the ruins provided the town with its main source of income.

Cordelia was one of those archeologists who were certain Highwater Ruins was being over looked. Its long-standing history of not sticking out just screamed mysteries. It was simply too average, but once she added in the local legends, her desire to explore the ruins only grew. How many ruins had tales about O-Part effects being changed, or even no longer functioning while there? None, except Highwater Ruins. That alone deserved being looked into as far as the blonde archeologist was concerned. But some things just don't go as well as planned.

"I can't believe they're booked too!" Cordelia screeched, throwing the already ruined guidebook to the muddy ground. Every hotel, motel, and inn was full for the next few weeks, which was somewhat unsurprised as Highwater Town had only two hotels, one motel, and one inn, it was their busy season, and it was raining. None of those facts helped calm Cordelia, who was now eyeing the luggage as though she was going to start throwing that too. Fortunately for the luggage, her one and only traveling companion stood between them.

"Oh, relax Cordie, We knew this might happen. It's not like we haven't camped out in the rain before," Brokk reminded her from the relative safety of his umbrella.

"No! We finally got to the town! I want a nice hot bath and a soft bed! I don't want to get soaked in the rain!" She stomped her foot, arms crossed and face twisted in a scowl.

"Stop sulking. You're already soaked."

If the murderous intent radiating off the blonde indicated anything, it was that he had said the wrong thing.

As Cordelia attempted to strangle the bigger, sturdier Brokk, a soft voice piped up. "Um, pardon my intrusion, but if you really are that desperate, I have a few extra rooms at my house. Grandmother always says that travelers are welcome to come when the inns are full."

The two companions paused their squabbling to look at the speaker. The girl didn't look much over 17, the yellow light from the motel next to them just revealing her curled dark hair, equally dark eyes, pretty face, and lacey Lolita dress and umbrella. Cordelia left Brokk collapsed over the luggage, trying to catch his breath, as she faced their would-be savior from the rain.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're just fine. Shouldn't you be home already? It's a bit late for kid like you to be wandering about." Her voice seemed to doubt the girl knew what she was doing. Cordelia herself was only just over 20, but she was an adult and this kid was just that – a kid.

The girl matched her superior attitude with an innocent smile. "Then you really don't mind camping out in the cold rain and mud? Pardon me then, and do enjoy getting wetter." She turned to leave.

Cordelia's eye twitched. She didn't want to think about how wet she was, but it didn't look like she had too many other options. Once the girl had gone a few steps, she called out, "Alright squirt, we accept your offer. But you have to help with the luggage. And you!" She jabbed her finger in the direction of one viciously shaking Brokk. "Stop laughing!"

The girl returned with her smile replaced by curiosity as she grabbed the smallest bag with her free hand. "He's laughing? It looks like he's having a seizure."

"He's laughing," Cordelia confirmed, kicking him mercilessly off the luggage and snatching up his fallen umbrella. "Get up moron so we can get out of the rain!"

It took a few minutes before they were trudging down the road after the girl. The rain was easing up, and the road thankfully wasn't too muddy. They made steady progress, getting closer and closer to the edge of Highwater Town. "So where exactly is your house?" Cordelia asked as the buildings about them began to become few and far between.

"It's a few minutes outside of town," the girl explained. "My grandmother is an archeologist. She wanted to be closer to the Ruins."

"Really? I'm an archeologist too," the blond woman stated with obvious pride. "What's your grandma's name?"

"Hela Verdandi."

There were several thuds as the bags and umbrella dropped from Cordelia's grasp. "YOUR GRANDMOTHER IS HELA VERDANDI? THE ONLY SUCCESSFUL ARCHEOLOGIST OUTSIDE THE GOVERNMENT?" She grabbed the other girl's arm to face her.

"Yes. Now please let go. My dress is getting ruined." Her expression retained its innocent, straightforward approach. It was as though she had no idea just how famous, or important, her grandmother was.

Cordelia complied, but both Brokk and the girl suspected it was more due to the shock that she would be staying at the house of an archeologist second only to Jack Crescent in fame than because she was ruining her dress. On top of that, Hela was a known recluse. The idea that she had any children, much less a grandchild, was enough to give any fan a heart attack.

Brokk almost lazily reclaimed his umbrella from the ground, continuing to walk after the girl, who seemed to think waiting for Cordelia was unnecessary. "Now that you've left Cordie speechless, what's your name kid?" He used the word with a certain fondness, unlike Cordelia, who simply filled it with scorn.

"Idalia. Idalia Shallot. Grandmother is my mother's mother. Ah, look!" She swung her bag in the direction of some distantly gleaming lights. "The house is right up ahead." Idalia took off running.

"Hey Cordie, hurry up! You don't want to ruin the carpet too!" Brokk yelled over his shoulder as he followed her at a slightly slower tempo.

His mocking tone seemed to jog her out of her shock. "My name is Cordelia, you damned brat, and GIVE ME BACK THE UMBRELLA!"

"You're already soaked Cordie, so what difference does it make?" This had the desired effect of Cordelia hastily grabbed her now wet and muddy bags, and chasing him all the way to the house while screaming threats and curses at her sniggering travel companion.

Idalia was already inside once she caught up. Most of her anger was spent, but she still had enough to glare at Brokk as they waited on the porch to be let in. "One day, I'm going to murder you," she muttered.

"I'm amazed you haven't yet," he returned, as Idalia reappeared with a small black kitten in her arms. She opened the door with a bright smile, the lighting of the house adding the colors the yellow motel light could not. Her hair was dark green, her eyes a stormy grey, and her skin a creamy white. She was far prettier than either of them had realized, looked younger too, and the lacey violet dress of a Lolita simply accented her slender, although not curvaceous, figure.

"Grandmother's busy translating several artifacts at the moment, so I'll show you where you can place your things. I don't know if she'll be here for breakfast, but I can take you to the ruins tomorrow. Now please, come in, and get comfortable. You aren't allergic to cats right?"

"No, not at all," Cordelia cooed, reaching out to pet the kitten. "Isn't he just adorable?"

"This is Yoru," Idalia stated with much affection as the kitten hissed and slashed at Cordelia's outstretched hand. "He's just the most wonderful kitten in the world." The kitten seemed to accept her cuddling with the knowledge of one who had been through this before and had decided it wasn't worth the effort to fight back.

Privately, Cordelia and Brokk wondered if the stars in her eyes kept her from seeing how much Yoru clearly dislike humans.

Cordelia decided to bring their odd host back to reality by complaining loudly that she was cold and wet and wanted an immediate bath, earning her a disapproving glance from Brokk. Idalia only smiled and motioned them up a set of wooden stairs. Cordelia, much to her pleasure, was shown to her room first. It was complete with a private bathroom that had her shoving her host out the door so she could make immediate use of it. Brokk was then taken to his, which was right next door to Cordelia's. It too had a private bathroom, for which he was also grateful.

"If you need anything, my room's just right down the hall, alright? Both Grandmother and I get up pretty early, but feel free to sleep in." She smiled, Yoru still in her arms, and started to close the door.

Brokk nodded before speaking. "Hey, Idalia."

She paused, the door half shut. "Yes?"

"If your grandmother's a recluse, why did she let us stay?"

There was silence for several moments. "Well, I think it's because she's an archeologist and she knows that sometimes it's nice to sleep in a warm bed, especially after the rain, but only when the inn, motel, and hotel are full, of course, or if they can't pay for some reason. It certainly isn't because she wants company. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't even meet her once during your stay here. Now rest well Brokk. Any other questions can be answered in the morning."

* * *

><p>Hela was apparently gone before breakfast the next morning, as Idalia had told her guests. She was already dressed with today's outfit being a pale green Lolita dress with white lace trim, white stockings, typical green platform heels, and the same violet umbrella as yesterday. Her hair was partly pulled into two curly pigtails, each held by a green bow. The rest was pin straight and hanging down to her elbows. Cordelia felt extremely underdressed and disheveled, which was stupid because they were only going to the ruins today and she had only just woken up. The dress was probably going to get ruined anyway.<p>

"So when are we leaving?" she demanded after she gulped down a much needed cup of coffee, along with some toast spread with butter and honey.

"As soon as you're ready," Idalia chirped, forcing Yoru to drink some milk from a baby bottle.

Brokk raised an eyebrow, sipping a cup of rose hip tea. "You're going to the ruins dressed like that?"

"What else would I be going in? My silk kimono?" She appeared quite amused at the idea.

"How about in pants?" Cordelia suggested derisively, "Or some outfit that won't be ruined if it gets dirty?"

Idalia laughed, making Yoru snarl. "Oh, please don't worry. I've been to the ruins many times dressed like this."

"If you say so," Brokk shrugged as Cordelia glowered into her empty mug.

Further conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Idalia stood, still carrying Yoru, and opened the door. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Perhaps. Is Hela Verdandi here?" Although the voice sounded feminine, it was hard to tell with the cloak wrapped around the figure's body. Cordelia and Brokk eyed them discretely from their seats at the table.

"I'm sorry, but Grandmother has already left for the day," Idalia replied with a smile. "If you could give me your name, I'll let her know that you stopped by."

"No, that won't be necessary. Thank you for your time." With that the figure turned and headed back down the street. Idalia watched for a moment, before shutting the door.

"Are you almost finished? It would be better if we head out now."


End file.
